


Ben and His Bentacles

by TheFuckedUpSeries



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Solo, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Voyeurism, Wet Dream, tentacle masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 15:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18831868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFuckedUpSeries/pseuds/TheFuckedUpSeries
Summary: Diego catches Ben having a wet dream, The Horror giving a helping... tentacle





	Ben and His Bentacles

Diego rubbed his eyes as he walked got out of bed, and padded down the hallway to fetch a glass of water for himself. He stopped just outside of Ben's door, hearing little whimpers from inside. And his throat ran dry when he peeked inside the door. 

Ben was lying on his bed, the covers tossed over the side and pyjama pants pulled down. And one of The Horror's tentacles was rubbing over his crotch. Ben was asleep - No, he was dreaming. 

In his dream, Ben was sitting on his bed, Klaus was on his knees and sucking Ben's dick. Diego was kneeling behind him, caressing his chest and kissing his neck. Ben moaned with a smile. Klaus looked up at him, his eyelashes fluttering on his cheeks. "You taste so good," Klaus moaned around the dick in his mouth. 

"... Klaus..." Ben sighed, bucking his hips against the tentacle. Diego blushed, biting his thumb. Of course he was dreaming about Klaus. Klaus was his best friend, and Diego would be lying if he said he hadn't had some lingering glanced at him. He spent more time looking at Ben, though. 

"I bet he does," Diego whispered in Ben's ear. He clawed his hand in Ben's hair to turn his face to kiss him. He kissed him deeply, tongue pressing inside and rolling along Ben's. "Yeah he does," Diego grinned at him. Ben moaned again, in and out of dream. 

Hearing this made Diego's dick twitch. He bit his lip, and checked down the hallway before pushing his waist band down and taking his hardening dick out. He watched in amazement as another one of the tentacles slowly slid out of Ben's stomach, down to thighs. It stroked along the leg before inching closer to his ass. 

In his dream, Ben was now on his bed on all fours, Klaus under him and still sucking him. Diego ran his hands over his ass and legs, and Ben wiggled his hips back. Finally, he felt Diego press his tongue over his tight pucker. Ben threw his head back. "Oh, Diego!" 

Diego nearly came right then and there. Did he seriously just hear Ben moan his name like that? Diego bit his lip and stroked faster. He wanted so desperately to see what Ben was dreaming about. What he was doing in Ben's dream. 

The tentacle pushed into Ben's hole, slow, and deep. 

Diego held Ben's ass open with his hands as he ate him out, wet and sloppy. Suddenly Diego was inside him, pumping slow and steady, no pain. Ben was panting, rocking his hips back onto Diego's cock. "Oh, yes, Diego," 

Diego let out a weak moan when he heard Ben call his name again. The tentacle started to pump in faster, and Diego matched the rhythm with hand. He didn't imagine that he was the one fucking Ben - though he hoped that's what Ben was dreaming about - but no. The image of the tentacle doing it was enough. 

Another one slithered along Ben's neck, up to his chin, and gently pried open his mouth. Ben hummed happily around the appendage. He barely managed to let out a breathy "Fuck," before the tentacle pushed in too far for him to make any words. 

In the dream, Ben was bobbing his head on Klaus' dick while Diego continued to fuck him from behind. The tentacle in his ass pushed in harsher with every thrust, and the one in his mouth was filling his cheeks and tickling his throat. He hummed, loud, and his legs started to shake. 

In his dream, Diego came inside him, and he came inside of Klaus' mouth. 

What Diego saw, was Ben suddenly arching his back and moaning high and loud, muffled by the tentacle in his mouth. A few more strokes, and Diego pushed himself over the edge. He leaned his head on the door frame as he spilled into his own hand, panting heavily. He quickly stuffed himself back into his pants, watching as The Horror slid out of Ben's orifices and back into his stomach. 

He heard the creak of a floorboard down the hallway, and Diego darted back to his room, thoughts of what he just saw still swirling in his mind. 

Maybe he should ask Ben about it in the morning. Ask what he was doing to him in his dream. 

Yeah. He was definitely going to do that.


End file.
